Rojek
Rojek is an Agori engineer formerly affiliated with the Rock Tribe. She is currently a member of the Endolise Tribe. Biography Before the Shattering, Rojek often worked with a number of other Agori who worked for the Great Beings. Their jobs often involved helping the Great Beings construct vehicles, devices, and other types of machines. When the Shattering occurred, Rojek, along with many other members of her tribe, was stranded on the largest fragment of Spherus Magna known as Bara Magna. At some point prior to the Skrall's migration south, Rojek committed a crime of some sort against the Rock Tribe's leader, the leader class Skrall known as Tuma. As a result Tuma attempted to have her captured and/or killed, resulting in Rojek leaving the company of her tribe. She wandered the Black Spike Mountains for a time before finding a home in the village of New Endolise with company of a number of other refugees, who had banded together to form the Endolise Tribe. When Inzek returned with a captured group of travelers, Rojek was assigned to keep watch over one of them; a mutant Skrall named Verex. When he awoke, she alerted Inzek and Drezdak, ho decided to bring him before Ankum. The elderly warrior declared that they were not their fores, and escorted them into one of his rooms where he began discussing his past with Verex. A time later, Rojek and the Iron Agori Drukzen were sent to repair the village's Thornatus vehicle. After successfully fixing the vehicle, the pair were confronted by Ranzesk and Drex, Verex's companions, who asked for his whereabouts. Rojek and Drukzen informed the two of Verex's wish to adapt to his new form, and escorted them to the village's training chamber. There, they witnessed Verex difficulty to practice combat with his new form, prompting Rojek and Drukzen to recommend Ankum as tutor. She would remain in New Endolise up until recently when she and Drukzen were chosen by Ankum to aid the mutant Glatorian Inzek in her investigation of the Skrall Skirvex. Rojek has infiltrated the Skrall's ranks along with her allies as a means of gaining intelligence on Skirvex's activities. She, along with Drukzen, where later sent on a scouting mission into the Black Spike Mountains by Skirvex, though instead headed to Ankum's hideout. Later, after delivering a status report to Drezdak, Rojek, Inzek, and Drukzen were sent to meet up with Verex's allies in the Sanctuary. On the way there, their Spikit ate one of the wheels of the Baranus, forcing the group to stop. After the wheel was fixed and replaced, Rojek and the others witnessed the formation of a massive tornado within the Sanctuary followed by several blasts of energy. Rojek and her companions then continued to make their way into the jungle oasis. During the trip in, Rojek and her allies encountered Skirvex's servant Jarzek, who was fleeing due to the beings who had come to defend the Sanctuary. After Inzek knocked him out, Rojek and her friends delivered the unconscious Skrall to the inhabitants of the jungle alongside a number of mysterious beings. The leader of the group, Ignika Nui, proceeded to reveal the nature of his allies' goals to Rojek, her companions, and the defenders of the Sanctuary. However, during the conversation, Jarzek regained consciousness, and after retrieving his sword, attempted to kill Inzek. Before he could do so, Drezdak, who had followed Inzek, Rojek, and Drukzen to the Sanctuary, froze Jarzek in a block of ice. After releasing the rogue Skrall from his power, Drezdak revealed that his true loyalties lay Ignika Nui. Upon developing a new plan, in which Ignika Nui, Nepzek, and Vernax were supposedly captured by Inzek, Rojek and her companions returned to Skirvex's fortress in the midst of a breakout attempt by Flardrek, Ranzesk, and Drex; who Skirvex ordered to be forcibly returned to their cells by Inzek. Later, Rojek and Drukzen met up with Ranzesk and Drex, and agreed to hep them with their breakout. Heading to the stables, the group found Verex's Rock Steed, Reshnez, being beaten by a pair of Bone Hunters. Before the hunters could attack, Reshnez attacked them, knocking them out. A young female Vorox named Reesha then arrived, pursued closely by a Skrall warrior. Before the guard could act, Flardrek and his allies arrived, and after informing them of Ignika Nui's whereabouts, decided to bring Reesha along with them. After Ignika Nui arrived with Inzek and Verex, Rojek and the others left the fortress, and traveled to the Sanctuary. There, they witnessed a practice battle between Flardrek and Lotawn, after which Ignika Nui introduced his allies to his associate Henarck. Abilities & Traits Tough, strong, and smart, Rojek prides herself in her engineering abilities; she is amazingly skilled with most types of tools and can repair machines that have been out of commission for years. In addition, she is a skilled warrior and is more than capable of defending herself if need be. Tools Rojek's main weapons include a sword and shield. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:Toa Hydros Category:Agori Category:Rock Tribe